(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including color filters.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are now widely used as a flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
The liquid crystal display further includes color filters for producing colored images. A color filter may be made an organic material containing pigments. The color filters have been increasingly located on the display panel side with thin film transistors. The color filters each represent one of three primary colors of red, green, and blue, and neighboring color filters may be overlapped with each other near the boundary thereof.
Meanwhile, spacers are provided between the display panels of the liquid crystal display to maintain a distance therebetween, that is, to keep the thickness of the liquid crystal layer substantially constant.